Just Friends?
by AntoniaRose
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been friends since they were five. But now, ten years later, will they still be "just friends"? Modern Day.
1. Prologue

**_Hey everyone! So, I just recently read Divergent, and I was blown away. But, since some idiot borrowed Insurgent and didn't return yet, I have not been able to read the whole series. So as much as I wanted to do a fanfic about Tris and Tobias after Allegiant, I don't know what happens._**

**_So I decided: okay! Why not do a modern day fanfic? _**

**_And here I am! I hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. _**

Prologue

_Maybe it was because I didn't have any other friends. _

_Maybe it was because he and I were both all alone._

_Maybe it was because it was him. _

_I didn't care about the reasons then. I was six years old; the time of innocence when all friendship meant was sharing your chocolate chip cookies at recess and building LEGO castles together. _

_That's how we met. _

_I was sitting idly on the floor, cross-legged, stacking block upon block on each other. I wanted it to be perfect, to resemble the castle I had seen in the glossy pages of the books I read._

_But all it resembled was a misshapen blob of nothing._

_I was so frustrated, the tears started rolling down my cheeks, and I drew my legs up to my chest. _

_"Can I help?" _

_The voice came out of nowhere, and I looked up, startled. A boy stood in front of me, and he was so tall I thought he was a third-grader, even though he was probably just five, the same age as me._

_I nodded, still crying slightly. What harm could there be in him trying? _

_He bent down to my level, and looked at the castle for a minute. Then he gave me a reassuring smile. "It's not that bad. It can be fixed." _

_"Really?" I asked, perking up._

_"Yes. Here, I'll help you." _

_We both looked up at the same time, and that was the first time I saw his eyes, piercing crystal blue. I don't know what pulled me to him, what thrust us together that first day, whether it was fate, or destiny, or just pure coincidence. _

_We held the gaze for a minute, before I broke it, looking down to the castle. "So, how do we fix it?" _

_We did it together, moving blocks and adding new ones. When we finally finished, just as the bell rang, the castle looked just like it had popped out a book. _

_"Thank you!" I nearly shrieked with childish innocence. "You're welcome," he smiled back at me. _

_That's when I realized I didn't know who he was. "What's your name?" _

_"Tobias Eaton." _

_"I'm Beatrice Prior." _

_And from that moment on, our fates were tied together. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! As for the guest reviewer who told me the ending of Allegiant, don't worry. My friend-who I'm super annoyed with right now-already told me that Tris died. And I am NOT happy. **

**What I meant was: I wanted to write a fanfic about Tris and Tobias where Tris survives. Anyway, I got Insurgent, and I'm reading it right now so…yay! **

**And now, on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter One

*Tris POV*

I jolted bolt upright and frantically reached over to look at my alarm clock.

8.30.

I cursed and jumped out of bed. I pulled on the first thing I could find. Luckily my best friend Christina, having known this situation would inevitably happen had advised me to keep my clothes on my desk chair. I made a note to thank her for that as I pulled on the black jeans and long top.

It was about ten minutes later that I dashed down the stairs, pulling my hair into a quick but neat ponytail. Caleb took a minute from his intensive studying to roll his eyes at me. "Maybe if you actually woke up when your alarm clock rang you wouldn't be dashing around the house like a crazy person." I shot him a look. "Maybe if you got your head out of your books you wouldn't have such a cruddy social life," I retorted.

"Beatrice!" my mother chastened. "That's no way to talk to your brother!"

My mother was the only person in the world who called me by my full name. "Okay, okay," I grumbled. Caleb smiled at me triumphantly. I waited till my mother turned, and threw a piece of toast at the back of his head.

He didn't even look up.

I was blessed with the fortune to have a brainiac brother, selfless mother, and strict father. I didn't fit in with any of them. My grades were fine but most certainly not excellent. Think about other people? Sure, after suiting my own needs first.

And I was not definitely like my father, who acted like he had a stick up his ass all the time. I liked rebelling. I liked being dangerous and daring. Maybe I was the odd one out in my own family.

*Tobias POV*

Tris flung her bag into the back of the car violently, and got in with a murderous expression on her face, her blue-grey eyes flashing with anger. "Let's go," she snapped, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, it's great to see you too," I joked, as I started the car.

Tris crossed her arms and legs so tightly I doubted if they'd ever uncross. My best friend flashed me a sarcastic smile. "It's such a great morning, Four! Now, can we make it even better by being late for school?" Well, someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I kept my mouth shut.

Unfortunately, Christina had never taken lessons on how to know when other people were pissed. And keeping her mouth shut?

I nearly burst out laughing.

"What's up with you today?" she frowned, twisting in her seat to look at Tris. "Don't need to take it out on us if something went wrong."

For a minute, I thought Tris would bite her head off. I tensed, ready to prevent a fight if necessary.

Thankfully, she calmed down and slumped down in her seat. "Just drive, Four." "What's wrong with you?" Christina asked. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said briskly, and looked out of the window, signalling that the conversation was over. I started the car, and Christina looked at me quizzically, as if to say _do you know what's up?_

I shrugged. I knew pushing Tris wouldn't get me anywhere. She would tell me in her own time, like she always does. She had been my best friend since we were six years old. We knew each other better than most people.

I was the only one who knew that she threw up in the store room of a grocery store when we were ten years old. She was the only one who knew that I was scared of heights. And the person who came up with the nickname "Four", after my mother forced me to wear ridiculously large, black, nerdy glasses. She still wouldn't stop it, to this day, so I gave up.

We told each other the deep, dark stuff that no one else even imagined. It had always been that way, and it would always be that way.

Tris and I had a connection which was unbreakable. Sure, sometimes I felt like strangling her. And there were times she had had to restrain from giving me a slap in the face. But we would stay apart for a maximum of two days, and then apologize to one another. And things would go back to the way they were. Just like when we were little.

Except… _No_, I commanded my brain. You won't go there. Not now, not ever.

Some things had to stay in the past.

*Tris POV*

Tobias's dark blue eyes caught mine in the mirror. I was shocked at the bitterness and hatred I saw there, but it vanished as quickly as it came. He quickly averted his eyes to the road in front of him.

I frowned.

Sometimes, it feels like he's straying from me, disappearing further and further each day. Tobias is the only one I trust whole-heartedly. He's the person that's been with me through everything, the person I count on to have my back. We've been friends since childhood, and there were no secrets between us.

But now, I suspect that he's hiding something from me, something that's creating a rift between us.

And I needed to find out what it was.

XXX

Tobias stopped short, staring across the parking lot in horror. "Oh no. Please tell me they're not coming here?"

I looked to see what's got him so rattled, and groaned.

Drew(A/N: Drew is a girl in this fanfic), Lauren, and Molly were walking-no, sashaying-towards us. A.k.a, the internationally acclaimed Beauty Queen Bitches (BQB for short). Molly was in the lead, wearing her classic short skirt and cleavage-revealing top combo.

I rolled my eyes. Did the girl really not own any other article of clothing at all? It seemed like she wore the same clothes every single bloody day. And of course, she flirted with every single boy in a 100 mile radius.

"Hey, hun!" Molly drawled, her voice dripping like poisoned honey. "I simply love your clothes! Where did you get them from? Lost and Found?"

I stepped forward, ready to give it to that girl then and there, but Christina stopped me, giving me a warning look. She was right. I really didn't need to be in any more trouble right then, but that girl irritated me to the core. She gave me a sickly sweet smile, which I returned. I would have left it then and there, but that was when she sealed her death warrant.

She leaned forward slightly, so that we could all get a good view of her "goodies", and then she stumbled-right into Tobias's arms.

"Sorry!" she giggled, sounding like a chipmunk on helium. "I tripped!" Tobias was standing there, looking really uncomfortable, and kind of stunned, but he made no move whatsoever as to push her off. So I took the liberty of doing it for him.

"Tobias, we're going to be late if we don't get to class," I said, grabbing Molly by the arm roughly, and shoving her away. I stepped between the two of them, and Tobias and Christina quickly started walking away, trying to pull me with them.

But I wasn't done yet.

"You stay away from him," I snarled, my voice low enough that Tobias couldn't hear.

"I know your reputation. You're just sluts who flirt and hook up with every guy. And you're nowhere near good enough for my best friend. Get lost and don't you ever dare go near him again." Molly stepped forward, both of us glaring at each other, refusing to back down. "You better watch your step, bitch," she hissed at me. "I don't back down from a challenge."

She turned, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walked away. I turned towards Tobias and Christina, who were waiting for me. I didn't want Tobias becoming involved with those girls, especially Molly. She was like a butterfly, going from guy to guy, like they were disposable.

And I didn't want my best friend to be hurt. That was all.

Wasn't it?

**This chapter didn't turn out as well as I would have liked, but I really wanted to update, since I didn't for so long. Sorry!**

**I'm REALLY excited for the Divergent movie, which is just TWO WEEKS AWAY! And to see Shailene and Theo acting as Tris and Four! **

**I've already made a plan with my friends, and we're going to go as the factions. We took the aptitude test on , to see who would get which faction. Guess who got Dauntless? **

**Yup, me!**

**It may be some time before I update again, so take care, and enjoy Divergent if you're going to see it! (Who WOULDN'T want to see it, though? Especially with Theo James.) **

**Till next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry, but I think I'm going to take down Just Friends. The main reason is that I feel I have too many fanfics to update, and I can't find time for all of them. I already have two Divergent fanfics, and I am going to start one in the future, therefore I am not going to continue with this one. **

**I cannot tell you how many times I tried to write Chapter Two. I tried it again and again but it just wouldn't come out. I know many of you will be upset with me for doing this, but a writer on FF once told me: Don't write for others. Write for yourself. I write because I enjoy writing, not for anyone, and I no longer feel any sort of passion to continue with this story. **

**Thank you to all those who read it. You were a great support. **

**- AntoniaRose **


End file.
